Plan
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Kagome tiene un plan que involucra a Rin, Kohaku y principalmente Sesshomaru ¿de qué se tratara el plan? y ¿cómo resultara todo esto?


Rin ya había crecido y ahora era una bella joven de 18 años, que llevaba puesto un Kimono rojo con bordados de abanico de color blanco regalo de Sesshomaru, la cual en ese momento estaba corriendo por el inmenso prado al divisar a Kohaku, este la saludo con la mano al verla y le sonrió dulcemente, pero justo cuando Rin iba a llegar a su lado se tropezó con un piedra provocando que se llevara a Kohaku por delante y que rozara brevemente sus labios.

-lo si-siento-pronuncio Rin de un rojo muy fuerte levantando su cabeza muy sonrojada

-n-no te preocupes-respondió tranquilamente aunque se notaba que estaba avergonzado

-en verdad...lo-lo siento-tartamudeo sin quitar su nerviosismo quien ahora se quitaba de encima de Kohaku y lo ayudaba a levantarse y al hacerlo se quedaron los dos por un rato parados sin dirigirse la mirada ni decir ni una palabra claramente sonrojados en medio de un silencio incómodo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano, cerca de unos arbustos, dos individuos habían presenciado la escena que hace minutos dio lugar, sin embargo, en la lejanía parecía que Rin se tiraba a los brazos de Kohaku y no que fue un accidente.

-¿estás celoso? -pregunto Kagome quien había llegado hace un rato y estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa divertida al ver a Sesshomaru con su aura demoniaca, al presenciar lo que había pasado con Rin y Kohaku momentos antes-no te preocupes Rin...-le intento decir pero Sesshomaru no le hizo caso y siguió su camino sin prestarle la mínima intención

-Grosero-pronuncio enfadada Kagome a Sesshomaru quien caminaba y se alejaba cada vez mas de su vista ignorándola -estoy segura que vino para llevarse a Rin con el-poniéndose una mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar en algo-pero ahora va a ser complicado...pensara que Rin y Kohaku son pareja y también puede ser que cambie su decisión de llevársela consigo, estando mal, ya que Rin lo ha esperado por años-quien caminaba en círculos ahora con sus manos puestas en su cintura- ya sé...tengo un plan-exclamo victoriosa, luego de unos minutos y al buscar a Rin con la mirada se dio cuenta que ya se había ido y Kohaku también.

* * *

-Rin-llamo varias veces Kagome al verla, quien la había estado buscando hace un buen rato-por fin te encuentro-exclamo tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto al verla tan agitada

-Sesshomaru...lo vi

-¿dónde?-pregunto Rin entusiasmada girando la cabeza por los dos lados a ver si lo veía

-hace un rato... pero...él te vio-pronunciando lo último temerosa

-¿pasa algo malo con que me vio?-ya que no entendía su reacción

-bueno...es que te vio como besabas a Kohaku

-pe-pero e-eso es un... a-accidente-balbuceo tratando de justificarse, quien estaba roja de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido con Kohaku y más que alguien lo haya visto

-no te preocupes...tengo un plan-dijo segura, pero Rin no le tenía mucha confianza

-¿un plan?-pregunto dudando

-sí y no me mires así no fallara... este plan es infalible... confía en mi-observándola con unos ojos que demostraban determinación- ¿quieres escucharlo?

-...bueno-dijo no muy convencida

-perfecto-exclamo para luego decirselo y Rin escuchaba todo con sumo detalle

-¿qué te parece?... ¿aceptas?-pregunto esperando ansiosa su respuesta

-pero no es un poco...-tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada para describir su plan-... extremo...extravagante... a decir verdad no estoy muy segura de que funcione-dijo luego de unos segundos-y el señor Sesshomaru seguramente no siente eso por mí-bajando la cabeza

-no digas eso el siente eso y mucho más por ti, el decía que odiaba los humanos, pero te tenia siempre a su lado y aun ahora te manda regalos, si antes te quería, ahora que haz crecido estoy segura de que te ama-le dijo a Rin y ella no pudo evitar sonreír alegre con un pequeño sonrojo-lo del plan no lo es tanto -moviendo su mano para restarle importancia-y... funcionará no lo dudes ni por un segundo... ¿aceptas?...di que sí... no te arrepentirás yo seré tu Cupido

-¿Cupido?-pregunto extrañada sin saber a qué se refería

-Cupido es la persona en encargarse que dos personas se enamoren y como voy a ayudarte con Sesshomaru...significa que soy tu Cupido-le explico-y... ¿aceptas?

-mmm...está bien-después de pensarlo un rato-pero tienes que preguntarle a Kohaku a ver si quiere hacerlo

-no te preocupes lo hará...bueno me voy a contarle el plan a Kohaku-se despidió yéndose a la casa de Kaede con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-Kaede ¿viste a Kohaku?-pregunto al entrar a su casa

-él se fue a una aldea a exterminar un ciempiés volverá mañana al amanecer ¿para qué lo necesitas?-le pregunto amablemente mientras estaba preparando la comida

-bueno es que se me ocurrió un plan e involucra a Kohaku...te lo voy a contar-explicándole todo el plan

-no deberías involucrarte cuando es cuestión de sentimientos-repuso sabiamente Kaede al terminar de oír el plan

-soy Cupido y es normal involucrarme cuando hay de por medio sentimientos y este plan para admitirlos es perfecto-asintiendo su cabeza muy segura-... me voy-se despidió y al salir por la puerta se encontró con Rin-ya le conté el plan a Kaede-le comento yéndose en dirección a la casa de Sango

* * *

-Hola Miroku, Sango, tengo un plan-saludo al entrar en su casa

-¿un plan?-pregunto extrañada

-si es un plan para admitir los sentimientos que tiene Sesshomaru hacia Rin ¿me ayudaras?

-si cuéntame -acercándose mas a ella dispuesta a escucharla

Le conto todo y le pidió que cuando viniera Kohaku le digiera sobre el plan y que le convenciera de que lo ayude y obligarlo si es necesario, aunque dudaba que tendria que llegar a la ultima parte, al terminar se despidio, pero antes de salir Sango le detuvo

-¡espera! Inuyasha te estaba buscando-le menciono antes de que se fuera Kagome

-luego lo veré, ahora iré a buscar a Sesshomaru

-parece que esta engañando a Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome-le dijo Miroku divertido a Sango quien se notaba que estaba borracho

-ni siquiera escuchaste-exclamo enojada, pegándolo con el boomerang-y deja de beber-quitándole la bebida de su mano

* * *

-Sesshomaru te encuentro de nuevo-le dijo quien estaba feliz de que no se fue, ya que si lo habia hecho su plan iba a estar arruinado, él estaba recostando en el tronco de un árbol-plan en marcha-dijo en su mente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿qué quieres?-cuestiono de mala gana

-nada importante...-dijo acercándose lentamente hasta estar enfrente de él -solo te quería comentar que mañana tenemos una boda...

-no me interesa-contesto interrumpiéndola

-¿de verdad?...-retrocediendo unos pasos ya dispuesta a irse-y yo que creí que te interesaría saber que Rin se va a casar mañana con Kohaku pero si no te inte...

-¿qué dijiste?-no pudo evitar preguntar fríamente

-que Rin se va a casar con Kohaku mañana-le repitió tranquilamente sonriendo internamente y Sesshomaru se levantó pasando de ella ignorándola completamente.

-no preguntes si no vas a escuchar-contesto de nuevo enojada poniendo sus manos en su cintura-Mañana es la boda al mediodía cerca de la casa de Kaede, Rin estará feliz de verte...no vemos ahí cuñado-le grito sonriendo felizmente alzando su mano en señal de despido y el tenia formada una vena en su cabeza al escuchar la última palabra.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Rin se encontraba siendo arreglada por Sango, Kagome y Kaede ya que en pocas horas iba a hacer la boda

-no estés nerviosa-le dijo con voz tranquilizadora Kagome a notar su temblor

-pero y ¿qué pasa si no funciona?

-funcionara no te preocupes-le dijo con voz calmada Kagome

-¿me veo bien?... ¿Kohaku ya sabe lo del plan?-pregunto sin quitar su nerviosismo

-te ves hermosa y Miroku seguramente se lo estará contando ahora, ya que probablemente regreso con Kirara-le explico Sango

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Kaede estaba en frente de todo el pueblo que se había reunido para celebrar la unión de 2 personas Kohaku y Rin en sagrado matrimonio

Kohaku se encontraba esperando a Rin que cuando apareció no pudo evitar sonrojarse de lo bella que estaba, sonrió y al llegar hasta su lado, Kaede empezó con la ceremonia, todo era normal, más de un pueblerino estaba feliz por los dos, pero todavía no había ninguna señal de Sesshomaru y ya faltaba poco para el beso.

-¿dónde estará?-se preguntó Kagome viendo por todos lados al ver que Sesshomaru no aparecía y Sango apoyo una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo-si seguramente llegara, solo quiere hacer su entrada espectacular, probablemente se presentara en la parte de si alguien tiene alguna objeción-se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse

Al momento de decir eso un estruendo se escucho y más de una persona salió volando, apareciendo Sesshomaru en medio de la ceremonia, este se fue al lado de Rin, la tomo de la cintura y miro fríamente a Kohaku y este trago saliva

-es mía- le dijo a Kohaku, volteo la mirada hacia Rin y la beso en mitad de la ceremonia dejándolo a todos estupefactos excepto los que habían quedado inconsciente y luego de eso Sesshomaru se llevó a Rin a un lugar desconocido perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque.

-¡Sí! yo sabía que iba a funcionar el plan-muy feliz de que todo resultara bien, lo unico malo es que algunas personas necesitaban atencion medica-le dijo alegremente a Sango y ella también estaba sonriendo, por fin Rin pudo obtener lo que siempre había anhelado.

-¿qué plan?-pregunto extrañado Kohaku al escuchar la conversación entre Kagome y Sango

-¿de qué hablas?-le cuestiono Sango y Kohaku le miraba desconcertado-el plan...que tenía que contarte Miroku, porque te lo conto... ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Kohaku y cuando se lo negó, volteo la cabeza donde se encontraba Miroku y lo observo fríamente mientras se le formaba un aura siniestra.

-creo...que...lo...olvide-pronunciando lo último nervioso mirando con miedo a Sango-pero todo salió bien así que no importa-añadió tratando de salvarse

-Sí que importa ahora por tu culpa mi hermano se ve como un idiota ¿cómo vas a olvidar algo tan importante?...te dije que se lo digieras-repuso muy enojada tratándole de pegarle con el boomerang

-¿porque lo traes en una boda?-le cuestiono esquivando los ataques

-en realidad la pregunta sería ¿y porque no?-provocando que lo último que viera Miroku fue su boomerang antes de que acierte el golpe y cayera inconsciente tirado en el suelo, ahora el tambien necesitaba atencion medica como los demas aldeanos

-...Kohaku... ¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupada al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos con un semblante triste

-...si...hermana lo estoy

-...pero...-tratando de decirle algo sintiéndose muy mal en el proceso-no lo sabias y...

-no te preocupes...lo sospechaba, era raro que me digiera Rin que nos íbamos a casar y en pocas horas ya estaba todos los preparativos realizados...-le explico a su hermana-era muy perfecto para ser verdad-susurro mirando el lugar por el cual anteriormente él se encontraba con Rin y el cual ahora estaba todo destrozado por Sesshomaru

-Kohaku...acaso... ¿te gusta Rin?-pregunto Kagome quien había escuchado lo que susurro y el asintió avergonzado sin mirarla-lo siento mucho...

-no te preocupes, estoy bien -esbozando una sonrisa

-no...no lo estás y por eso encontrare a una chica adecuada para ti, no te preocupes-dandole palabras de animo

-si, yo también te ayudare de cualquier forma soy tu hermana

-no creo que salga algo bueno de esto-paso por su mente al ver que las dos mujeres con brillos en su mirada hablaban animadamente, muy probablemente con otro de sus extravagantes planes .


End file.
